Different
by Seitsuyacchin
Summary: Kita begitu berbeda, Sasuke. NS fict. Naruto's centric. Plotless. For NaruSasu's day. Happy for you, all NS shipper! DLDR.


**Tittle:** Different

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Status: **Complete

**Length:** 530 word(s), oneshot

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning's: ** Canon, ficlet, plotless, hint of **shounen-ai, pengulangan kata yang cukup mendominasi**, **Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Prompt: **_Yin Yang_

_Special for NarutoSasuke's day in Shrine, and you, beloved reader!_

_Happy NaruSasu's day!_

Dalam pekat malam aku menatap langit.

Menatapnya seolah membayangkan aku bisa melukiskan dirimu di kanvas alam ini.

Satu pertanyaan menghantuiku ketika menatap langit kelam.

Apa kau masih mengingatku?

.

.

"Kau sudah jadi teman terdekatku, Naruto."

.

.

Apa kau ingat pernah menguntai kata itu?

Apa ucapan ini masih berlaku?

Apa kau masih menganggapku ada?

Apa kau masih merasa kalau kau pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?

Masihkah, Sasuke?

.

.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sesama _shinobi_ sealiran bisa saling membaca isi hati hanya dengan sekali adu pukul."

.

.

Tentu saja aku tahu, Teme. Aku 'kan juga _shinobi_.

Aku bisa baca isi hatimu saat itu.

Dalam kepalamu saat itu, kau benar-benar memikirkan langkah untuk membunuhku 'kan? Kau benar-benar serius 'kan? Aku tahu. Aku 'kan sahabatmu, bodoh!

Kau tahu, Teme? Aku menangis saat pertarungan itu. Menangis memikirkan temanku yang begitu berniat membunuhku. Tehe—kau tidak tahu, ya? Pasti karena niat membunuh menyelimutimu saat itu. Tidak apa. Seharusnya kau memang jangan tahu. Nanti aku bisa diolok-olok olehmu ketika kau pulang nanti. Huh.

.

.

Kau. Ya, kau. Si _stoic_ menyebalkan. Si populer yang selalu jadi nomor satu. Si Teme rival-ku. Orang buta yang lebih bodoh dariku.

Kapan kau akan kembali? Kapan kau akan membuka matamu dan sadar kalau kau diperdaya si kakek tua yang namanya Uchiha Madara itu, hah? Kau membuatku pusing dengan segala tingkah konyolmu itu, Teme jelek.

.

"Aku lebih istimewa darimu."

.

.

Iya, iya. Ambil saja kata _'istimewa'_ itu jika kata itu bisa membuatmu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke.

Apa kau tidak mendengar kalau orang desa terus membicarakanmu?

Apa kau tidak mendengar kalau orang desa terus menghinamu?

Apa kau tidak mendengar kalau orang desa terus mengucilkanmu?

Andai kau di sini, Sasuke, tidak akan ada kata cacian dan celaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Tidak akan mereka berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Tidak akan mereka berpikir seolah kau ini adalah seorang yang harus dibasmi dan dimusnahkan. Tidak akan, Teme.

.

"Kau begitu berbeda dengannya, Naruto. Orang desa pun berpikir begitu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja niatmu untuk membawanya pulang. _Shinobi_ tidak hanya menekankan pada kekuatan, tapi juga pemikiran dan pengambilan keputusan. Lupakan dia dan kejarlah impianmu menjadi Hokage. Dia hanya membuatmu terpaku pada masa lalu."

Entah siapa yang bilang begitu padaku. Apa peduliku tentang ucapan mereka? Mereka hanya tak pernah mau mengerti tentang aku dan kau, Sasuke.

Memang, kata orang desa, kita begitu berbeda—

—Kau gelap dan aku terang—

—Kau malam dan aku siang—

—Kau penjahat dan aku pahlawan—

—Kau pihak hitam dan aku pihak putih.

Huh. Mungkin itu memang benar. Tapi mereka melupakan fakta di balik itu, mereka tidak ingat—

—Kalau terang datang menyinari gelap—

—Kalau siang selalu bekerja sama dengan malam—

—Kalau pahlawan ada karena penjahat ada—

—Kalau putih bertugas untuk membersihkan hitam.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu dan mengerti—

—Kalau sebenarnya kita saling melengkapi—

—Kalau sebenarnya kita saling bekerja sama—

—Kalau sebenarnya kita saling membutuhkan—

—Kalau sebenarnya kita terikat erat dalam suatu ikatan tak kasat mata, yang tak bisa mereka lihat.

Buka matamu dan sadarlah apa yang kau jalani selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan—

—Lupakan ambisimu dan lihat kenyataan—

—Kau punya aku, punya Sakura-_chan_, punya Kakashi-_sensei_—

—Punya orang yang selalu menantimu.

Biarkan aku menjemputmu kembali ke sini—

—Ke Konoha—

—Tempat kita, Sasuke.

**END**

Ini…apa ya? Entahlah, aku pun tak mengerti ini apa. DX

Weird! Weird! Iya, gak apa kalau pada bilang bgitu. Ini eman gaje. YA ABIS GIMANA LAGI DONG? AKU 'KAN LAGI WRITERS BLOCK, DX

Ini quote-nya yaws, :3

- "Kau sudah jadi teman terdekatku, Naruto." –Sasuke to Naruto

-"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sesama _shinobi_ sealiran bisa saling membaca is hati hanya dengan sekali adu pukul." –Sasuke to Naruto

-"Aku lebih istimewa darimu." –Sasuke to Naruto

- Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat, teman. Dan berpikir bahwa Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuhnya di battle in valley of the end

Terserah, deh, mau pilih yang mana.

Dan, dan, ada yang temanya tentang Yin dan Yang, gelap dan terang, pokoknya yang mendeskripsikan mereka 'kan? X3 Bagian itu ada di akhir-akhir itu yaaaa!


End file.
